Tattoo
by Jigoku No Shoujo
Summary: The Akatsuki in this world is an organization that trains assassins using children no one would miss. Since the start of the program no one has ever made it to the ninth level except for one child…Code name: Kyuubi No Youko.


Tattoo.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except any of the original characters I will most likely create for this story.

Summary: Take the concept for 'Glass Heart' or 'Black Cat' and the world of X-men you'll get this story in a nutshell. The Akatsuki in this world is a criminal organization that trains assassins using a training regime with nine levels, using children snatched from their homes, kidnapped from the orphanages or just stolen from the streets. Since the creation of the program no one has ever made it to the ninth level… all except one person…Code name: Kyuubi No Youko.

Chapter 1: Kitsune.

When they were first brought to the 'Academy' things weren't so tough.

The group of thirty kids were given food, comfort and were allowed to play freely, the scientists where only ever seen in the mornings when their daily checkups were made. By the end of the first six months of their 'visit' in the house they started to complain about boredom.

Two days later they were called into a room outside the small area they were kept in and only half of those that went into the room were seen again, spirited back into their beds that same night with no idea of what had happened in the room.

Each and every one of the children that had come back had the black outline of a fox tattooed onto their left forearm coloured in.

One thing other than that they all had in common was that all of them had psychic abilities. Seven year old Shadow Master grimaced as he remembered the shock he had felt when he realized his talent at bending shadows had been noticed and looked up from his slumped position on one of the bunk beds in their bedroom.

His eyes travelled past a lot of the kids in the room and measured the potential in his classmates with a lazy looking tilt of his head. It wouldn't do for the bastards that were watching them to think that he was anything but a lazy idiot, that would just shove him into a higher training program. If it was one thing he didn't want, it was to go into the next training program.

There had been one kid to survive the program until he had reached level seven. They had all watched as the sweet little red haired kid, kidnapped from his family, turned into a blood craving maniacal monster.

The scientists had been really happy about him, only until one of them had came into the 'common room' to congratulate him and tell him he would be taking the next level in a weeks time.

It had taken a whole week to clean the man's blood off of the walls. Apparently Sandman's control of his element had been upgraded by whatever hell he had gone through during the last test.

Realizing their mistake in pushing their little test subjects too fast they started to slow down the program, making it yearly intervals between testing.

Shadow Master rubbed at four tailed fox on his own arm and shivered, he knew he wouldn't have the courage to end himself. It was either pass the test when the bastards figured out he was acting or try to escape while he still could.

Hearing a commotion at the door he looked past the girly looking guy on the bunk next to him and watched as two men hauled a short blond boy into the room.

They dumped him onto the bed next to the two of them and left, hurrying to close the doors behind them. The brown eyed boy next to him hissed in a breath as the boy they had dumped onto the bed moved and helped him to sit up.

The boy swiped at the hands, hissing at them as if he were a feral animal. His blood shot blue eyes had opened up wide and were staring at them with a look that clearly said that if they touched him again they would loose the arm that did the touching and be _lucky _if they pulled back the bloody stump.

Shadow Master backed away to a respectable distance and watched the boy with wide eyes. He had seen this kid before… they had named him Kitsune for his uncanny ability to shape shift into other people. He had been a cheeky little thing, always running around messing the clean rooms of the 'Academy', teasing the other 'students' and generally making life very difficult for the people in charge.

He remembered the time the kid had turned into one of the scientists in an attempt to escape, he had sauntered out the door wearing the body of one of the most uptight if the scientists only to be thrown back in a few minutes later by the very scientist he had been copying. The black haired man had looked down his nose at him, the premature lines on his face standing out in the soft lighting of the common room, his eyes looking almost red as he ran his eyes over the trembling blond.

And this was the result of trying to escape.

Kitsune crouched on the bed and stared at the fake window, muttering something under his breath, Shadow Master moved closer to find out what the boy was saying and raised an eyebrow.

The kid was counting down.

'_Okay either the last level fried his brain or he knows something.'_

He glanced at the arm peeking from underneath the tight black sleeveless polo shirt and shivered at the nine tailed fox glaring out from the tanned skin. The last person to have passed level seven had gone totally I-am-drooling-insane kind of crazy. They had put a sedative in his food to get him out of the room the others were in…only god knew what had happened to him.

Shadow Master was about to walk away when he noticed something. Kitsune was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Three…Two…One…" _'Get down' _Kitsune whispered, throwing himself off the bunk.

Shadow Master didn't need telling twice and as he too crouched next to the other boy.

"What did you do!" he asked the kid who was grinning maniacally as a loud explosion rocked the building.

"Nothing much… are you coming? I'm not staying in this shit hole for a single minute longer!"

Shadow Master didn't even need asking twice

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter one finished!


End file.
